


Tasty

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Bottom Jace Wayland, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Dom Simon Lewis, Dom/sub Undertones, Food Sex, Gay Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jace is the food, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Sub Jace Wayland, Teasing, Top Simon Lewis, Vampire Simon Lewis, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: Simon's mother always told him not to play with food. But when Jace looks the way he does, Simon can't help himself.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or the works of Cassandra Clare.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback sex in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe
> 
> Trigger warning (of sorts): Even though it's definitely there, consent is not given explicitly. I have not added the dub-con tag, because I don't feel it's necessary. But if any of you have issues with that please proceed with caution.

"Hey, Si? Can you bring me a coke? " Jace called out from the couch, fiddling with his stele. 

"Yeah. Give me a minute to finish washing up first. " Simon murmured as a reply. 

He grabbed a dirty plate and was about to put it into the water when it slipped out of his hands. It fell to the floor and shattered upon impact, making Simon curse.

"You okay there, Si? " Jace asked worriedly.

"Just dropped something. " Simon said, grabbing his dustpan and brush.

Simon kneeled to clean up the mess, while Jace sat up looking into the open kitchen, putting his stele into his pants. Frowning, he watched how his boyfriend swept up the shards and he noticed how Simon's hands were trembling slightly. 

"Si? " 

"What do you want, Jace? " Simon asked, feeling irritated.

"When was the last time you fed on someone? " Jace wanted to know.

Simon looked up and towards Jace, his face screaming guilt. 

"It's been a couple of days. " Simon answered evasively. 

"How many? "

"Three. " 

"Three days? " Jace probed.

"Weeks. " Simon mumbled, looking down. 

"Three weeks? Are you crazy? " Jace exclaimed. 

"I'm fine. " Simon said defensively. 

"Obviously not. Look at your hands. You're shaking! "

"I'm fine! " Simon replied, louder, glaring at Jace. 

"You're hungry. You have to drink regularly, Simon. If you don't, you will snap and kill someone! I don't want to have to put you down! " Jace nearly yelled. 

Simon's gaze softened and he averted his eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I forgot. I'm still not used to... to drinking blood. "

Jace sighed and went over to Simon. He put his hand on Simon's shoulder and squeezed it gently. 

"I know Simon. But you have to drink. Now. "

"And who should I feed on? I can't expect help from Raphael and I don't want to find some stranger and lure him into a dark alley. " Simon replied, looking up at Jace.

"Drink from me, Si. You've done it before. " 

Simon got up and went a step back, shaking his head.

"No. I drank too much. I nearly killed you that time. "

"You weren't in control back then. But you are now. " Jace retorted and went after Simon.

"It's too dangerous, Jace. I don't want to hurt you. " Simon protested.

"You know I heal faster than mundane do. "

Simon could feel his control slipping, but he tried to hold on. He still remembered how Jace's blood tasted and standing so close to the Shadowhunter, Simon could hear it coursing through his vein. He could smell it and Simon's mouth was watering.

"What if I can't stop myself? " Simon asked quietly.

Jace cupped Simon's face and made Simon look up at him again. He smiled reassuringly at Simon.

"I trust you, Simon. With all I have. " Jace said earnestly and leaned forward to kiss Simon.

When their lips met, Simon closed his eyes and finally gave in. He stayed himself, but his animalistic side took over. Simon grabbed Jace's hips, drawing him closer and deepening the kiss. Jace moaned surprised and returned the kiss until Simon broke away. His pupils had grown so that his eyes were nearly all black, which alerted Jace to the fact that Simon's vampire side took over. Simon ran his fingers over Jace's cheek and lips.

"You like the feeling of being fed on, don't you Jace? It makes you feel all hot and bothered. " Simon murmured huskily.

"Y-Yes. "

"You'll be a good boy for me, right? " Simon asked.

Jace nodded, almost hypnotized by Simon's seductive whisper. He had always loved when Simon gave in to his more dominant, rougher side and was more than happy to submit to Simon. It was a nice feeling to give up control, to not worry about anything, to just feel Simon's touch and affection. And when Simon really got going, it was easy for Jace to slip into a trance-like state that heightened every sensation and every touch. 

"Bedroom. " Simon commanded and Jace eagerly turned around to walk to the bedroom.

Simon followed at a more leisurely pace, like a predator hunting its prey, and enjoyed the view on Jace's perfect ass. Once they arrived in the bedroom, Jace turned around to face Simon expectantly. Simon walked up to Jace and ran his hands over Jace's chest. He grabbed the hem of Jace's grey shirt and pulled it over Jace's head. Simon threw it away and went back to touching Jace. He rubbed Jace's chest gently and started to trace Jace's numerous scars and runes with his fingers all over his torso. Jace shuddered, his nipples perking up, and his cock hardening. Simon grinned ferally when he noticed. Immediately he caressed Jace's sensitive nipples, rubbing and pinching them gently. Jace groaned appreciatively, hips bucking unconsciously. Simon continued to play with Jace's nipples, while he leaned forward to mouth at Jace's throat. He could feel Jace's pulse and he was so tempted to bite him now. But now that Simon let loose, he decided to wait for a bit and play with Jace a bit more. He kissed the soft kiss and moved upwards with his mouth to nibble at Jace's strong jawline. Jace whined and pressed his body against Simon, being putty in Simon's hands. Simon started to suck marks into Jace's skin, littering his golden skin with dark bruises. 

Once he was satisfied with the marks he left on Jace's skin, Simon stopped playing with his nipples. His hands trailed over Jace's defined abs to the waistband of Jace's sweats. Simon felt Jace's hot erection pressed against his thigh and he palmed it through the pants. Jace moaned, arching his back a little, as Simon gave him the friction he desired. Simon pushed Jace back, until the back of his legs hit the bedframe, and pushed him onto the mattress. Swiftly, Simon pulled off the sweats, leaving Jace naked. Simon, still clothed, crawled on top of Jace, making sure to avoid touching Jace's cock. He kissed him before he bit into Jace's bottom lip. Jace was writhing on the bed, eager to be touched again, so Simon grabbed his wrists and held them down over Jace's head. 

"Be a good boy for me Jace and stay still. " Simon whispered against his lips.

Jace whined again, unable to stop, seeking that touch. Simon nipped at Jace's lips before he got up again and opened a drawer of his bedside table. Simon pulled out black rope and four cuffs and showed it to Jace.

"If you can't stay still, I'll make sure you have to. Understood? " Simon asked, waiting for Jace to nod. 

"If it's too much and you want to stop, what do you say? " Simon probed.

"Raziel. " Jace rasped out. 

"Good boy. " Simon said, rewarding Jace with a filthy kiss. 

He fastened the cuffs around Jace's wrists and ankles before Simon used the rope to bind the cuffs to the bedframe. After making sure that all ropes were tight and secure, Simon stood back. Admiring his handiwork, Simon purred:

"You look delicious, baby. "

"Then come here and touch me. " Jace growled, regaining some of his wit, making Simon laugh. 

Simon pulled off his shirt and climbed onto the bed. He kneeled between Jace's spread legs, hands ghosting over Jace's bare legs. Simon started to massage Jace's feet but quickly moved upwards to rub Jace's calves. Jace moaned and his dick twitched against his abs when Simon was teasing his thighs, fingers running over all of Jace's sensitive spots. Simon's hands continued to slide further up on Jace's body, avoiding his dick and balls. When his hands ran over the sharp ridges of Jace's abs, Simon licked at Jace's skin, his tongue following the path of his fingers. His tongue dipped into Jace's navel before he nipped at Jace's abs with his mouth. When his hands carried on with their exploration of Jace's body, Simon followed them with his mouth. He wrapped his lips around one of Jace's pink nipples to suck and lick at them. Jace's panting turned into moans and he arched his back as much as he could against Simon. When Jace's nipple was puffy and shining with saliva, Simon paid attention to the other one, while his hands caressed Jace's torso. By the time Simon was done with his nipples, Jace was a wanton mess. His dick was throbbing and aching, desperate to be touched. His muscles were tense with build-up arousal. So when Simon was running his fingers lightly over the whole length of his erection, Jace's body jerked, and with a cry, he shot a big load all over his abs. Simon let out a deep rumble and played with the hot cum on Jace's skin. 

"Ready for more, baby? " he asked.

Jace was still panting from his orgasm, dick still hard, nodded eagerly. So Simon scooped some of Jace's cum up with his fingers and brought them between Jace's spread legs. Simon rubbed Jace's cum over his hole, pushing the tip of one finger in. Using more of Jace's cum, Simon pushed his index finger completely into Jace, making sure to coat his hole and inner walls thoroughly. Slowly, Simon pumped his finger into Jace, narrowly missing his prostate every time and making Jace whine. Simon smirked mischievously at his boyfriend before he added a second finger. Still, he would not touch the spot Jace needed to be touched so badly. Instead, he focused on stretching Jace, making him open up for him. Simon was quite well-endowed and even though he wanted to fuck Jace so much at that moment, he didn't want to hurt him unnecessarily. Once he could fuck his fingers easily into Jace, Simon pushed the third one into him. Finally, he paid some attention to Jace's sweet spot, but his fingers barely ghosted over it. It was torturously sweet pleasure for Jace, but not enough to satisfy the deep desire inside of him.

"Si... Don't tease. " Jace whined, trying to move his hips down on Simon's fingers.

Simon held him down with his free hand and wanted to know:

"What do you need baby? "

"Your dick!"

"Why don't you ask nicely? " Simon asked innocently.

"Please fuck me, Simon! " Jace panted.

"I'm sure you can do better than that. "

"Si, please! I need your cock so bad. Please fuck me. Please, Si. I need it. " Jace begged incoherently. 

Simon grinned happily and withdrew his fingers. Quickly, he climbed off the bed to pull off his pants and underwear. He untied Jace's legs and folded them against his chest to have better access to Jace's hole. Spitting in his hand, Simon lubed up his cock, stroking it a couple of times. He got back onto the bed and lined his cock up with Jace's hole, who instinctively wrapped his legs around Simon's waist. When Simon pushed his cock slowly into Jace, both young men groaned in unison. Once he had bottomed out, Simon pulled out just as slow, just to thrust back in with one sharp snap of his hips. Jace cried out, making Simon smile predatorily. Simon continued to use fast, hard movements to fuck Jace, now hitting his prostate every time. He leaned down to give Jace a passionate kiss, hips never faltering in their movements. Simon, despite not needing oxygen, started to breathe heavily, as Jace's body clenched around his cock. It felt perfectly hot and tight, almost as if Jace's body was trying to keep Simon's dick inside Jace. 

After a particularly hard thrust against his prostate, Jace arched his back off the bed once more, unconsciously baring his neck to Simon. That suddenly reminded Simon about their original purpose: Simon drinking from Jace. So, Simon nosed at Jace's neck, pressing his lips against flushed skin. 

"Still want me to drink from you? " he asked,

"Y-Yes! Drink from me, Si. Make me yours. " Jace moaned. 

Now that he was reminded of his hunger, Simon was barely clinging to his self-control. So, he didn't hesitate as his fangs elongated and sunk them into Jace's neck. Immediately, Jace's blood flooded his mouth and Simon eagerly gulped it down. He had always thought about the taste of Jace's blood: tangy, sweet, and invigorating. Something that came from Jace's existence as a Shadowhunter and his connection to the angels, at least that's what Simon suspected. Simon had long craved another taste of his addicting blood but was too shy to ask. But now that he drank from Jace as he was pounding him, Jace's blood tasted even better. It ran down his throat like warm honey, thick and delicious, and made him feel like he could take on the world. Even as he swallowed down Jace's blood, Simon's hips didn't stop moving. If anything, his thrusts became even more powerful now that he got his full energy back.

For Jace, it was just as pleasuring. His whole body already felt like it was burning, once Simon started to hit his prostate. But when sharp fangs pierced his skin, it felt even more incredible. Jace felt as if his whole body was blazing, consumed by heavenly fire. Every inch of his skin, every nerve in his body was on fire and his body became slack. A blissful fog descended on Jace's mind, heightening his pleasure. Jace never felt this intensity, this bliss before. Not even when Simon drank the last time from him. Even though it felt like Simon drank for an eternity, Jace never wanted this moment to end. As his blood flowed out of his body, Jace felt his second orgasm crashing down on him. It took his breath from him for a moment. His orgasm went on for forever, drawn out by Simon drinking. 

It took every ounce of willpower that Simon possessed to break away from Jace. Retracting his fangs, Simon licked over the two puncture wounds to close them and stop the flow of blood. Simon looked at Jace's face, which was a lot paler than before, but Jace was still moaning blissfully, slowly coming down from his high. Now that he had tasted Jace's blood and had returned to his full strength, Simon's dick had become even harder and it didn't take long until Simon came too. Jace's walls were clutching his dick, pressing against all the sensitive spots, and milked Simon's cock. His orgasm was so strong, that Simon felt like his brain short-circuited. He pounded into Jace, pressing his cum even deeper into his boyfriend. Once he had spent himself completely, Simon was panting heavily and stayed inside Jace for a moment. After he pulled out of Jace's hot, willing body, Simon's head cleared up now that his sexual desires and his hunger were sated. He quickly untied Jace and scrambled off the bed to grab Jace's stele. He pressed it into Jace's hand, who felt very sleepy and satisfied. By muscle memory alone, Jace managed to draw a blood replenishing rune onto his skin, while Simon retrieved a warm washcloth. Simon cleaned both of them up as good as he could before lying down next to Jace, who immediately curled into him. 

"Stop worr'ing. Was good. " Jace murmured sleepily. 

Simon chuckled, wrapping his arms around Jace, after pulling a blanket over them.

"You were such a good boy for me, Jace. So good. I'm so proud of you. You've done so well. " Simon praised.

Jace hummed happily and slipped off into a deep slumber, while Simon continued to softly whisper praise: Simon held his boyfriend's body, watching over his sleep for hours until he fell asleep himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Food play  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please leave comments and kudos.  
> Prompts are also welcome


End file.
